Sawada Assassin
by Death is my angel
Summary: Tsuna's older sister, Ieiko is the secret assassin of the Sawada household. Only her absent Dad knows about her association with the Vongola and Mafia life. That is until Reborn accepts the job of being Tsuna's tutor and Ieiko's life becomes more involved with the mafia than it has ever been. Annoyance, sarcasm, worry and maybe love? The life of a girl, in the most obscure family.
1. Chapter 1- The one with the memory

After Nana Sawada collected the morning post from the hatch she returned to the warmth of the house and looked to the ceiling in thought 'Hm, Tsu-kun and Ie-chan must still be asleep' she told herself with an unimpressed look on her face. If she let them stay in bed any longer Tsuna would be late for school and Ieiko would never finish her assignment in time. In bed, but far from asleep Ieiko looked towards her window with squinted eyes from the beam of light that managed to pass through the curtains she had drawn early the same morning. With a sigh Ieiko's mind began to replay what had happened the previous night once her younger brother and her mother were soundly asleep.

_After another boring day in University, Ieiko was glad to be assigned such a challenging job that would change the pace of her otherwise mediocre life. She had no idea why her Father still insisted on her furthering her education when her future was already set. From the moment she first met Vongola Nono when she was five she had always had her mind set on joining the mafia, her poor oblivious Mother had no idea of her intention. How was she supposed to know? She wasn't even aware that her Husband was the second in command of possibly the largest and greatest Mafia Famiglia in the world. From the age of ten, Ieiko's dad had been trying to train her to become a hit man, he didn't expect that his lovely daughter would learn so quickly and would show such skill with the weapons that he allowed her to handle. By the time she was thirteen Ieiko had been completing many missions for the Vongola family, she even began to take jobs on the side so that her skill and prowess would become more famed and known which would increase her demand and allow her to gain a better rank. _

_After Ieiko had gotten a shower, wrapped a towel around her body and towel dried her blonde hair that reached to her mid-back she exited the bathroom to be met with the snores of her brother ,Tsuna, who was sleeping on his bed in his room that was next to hers. Ieiko chuckled to herself before opening her bedroom door and locking it behind it so her Mum wouldn't walk in. Ieiko quickly walked to her pillow where a letter was concealed and discarded the envelope to read the letter again._

_Dear Ms. Sawada,_

_Your next target is a drug syndicate led by Mr Nashina (Documents included). As expected, no one in the drug syndicate should be left alive and naturally, any witnesses should be appropriately dealt with. You will not have the luxury of a backup or help of any kind though you should not require it. Once the mission has been accomplished please relay the message to Vongola HQ and await any further instructions. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ganauche III_

_P.S Be careful, sweetheart. Your Dad misses you all_

_Memorising brown eyes finished scanning the letter for the fourth time in a week .It was not unusual for Ganauche to add little messages of encouragement, when Ieiko first visited Italy she had clicked with the youngest guardian of the ninth and so they often write to each other. Placing the letter back into its envelope and acknowledging the late hour Ieiko decided that it was an appropriate time to get changed into her usual outfit. Ieiko retrieved a large box from underneath her bed and lifted the lid to reveal the outfit she had grown used to wearing on her missions. Her outfit consisted of a white short sleeved leotard with a crossed strapped design on the back; on top of the leotard was a white leather corset which ran from her waist to below her bust which protects her from attacks. To cover her arms, Ieiko made what fingerless gloves which also work to conceal her weapon of a small thin chain which extends to form a chain like whip. To protect her legs, Ieiko wears white leather knee high boots. Though revealing, which annoys her greatly, the costume allows her to become more streamlined which is needed to preserve Ieiko's reputation of being as swift as a fox. She was always the fastest runner in every class she had been in, much faster than any of the boys._

_Once her outfit was on, Ieiko walked over to her dresser to retrieve her bobble and carefully wrapped her hair into a tight ponytail 'This should be fun, I haven't had a syndicate hit in months' she thought as she walked to her bedroom window and was able to silently unlatch and open it from years of practice. 'If I don't return Tsuna, you can have my room' she thought which had become a small ritual of hers before she propelled herself from her window so that she landed on hers neighbours roof. It took less than 15 minutes for her to reach the destination that was specified on the separate letter. Quickly, Ieiko spotted a sky light on the roof and silently crept over to the window structure, she peered in to see a group of men walking around the floor of the warehouse complex. They were manoeuvring some sort of packaged goods using fork lifts and other transport machines. The sound of shouts caused her to recoil from the window slightly but she was still able to see five more men with guns walk into the complex, shouting commands and obscenities at the workers in the room. 'Best get to work' Ieiko thought as she adjusted her gloves and retrieved the mini chain which instantly reverted to a large chain with a spike on the end. With a final deep breath, Ieiko whipped the chain in her hand and brought it down on the sky light causing it to shatter into minute pieces before she jumped through the hole while the men were still shocked from the sound. Landing in a perfect crouch, Ieiko swung the chain in her hand to disarm some of the guards that were closer to her sending guns flying in the air. Before any of the others could try to shoot her, she quickly rolled behind a nearby beam for safety and swung her chain once more to knock out a couple of the guards. Now, she couldn't hear anything due to the adrenaline running to her ears blocking out all the sounds of the guards bustling around trying to shoot her which seemed to be impossible from there spot._

'_Such bad shots' Ieiko mused to herself as she ran from her hiding space and used her chain to dodge all of the bullets that were firing at her. Once close to one of her attackers she brought her leg up and swung a round house kick at the brawly man, causing the machine gun in his hand to fall to the floor with a crash. To protect herself Ieiko wrapped her chain around her attacker's neck and used him as a human shield, hopping that the remaining two guards were not as heartless as to shoot their comrade. The man instantly started to babble while Ieiko made sure to stay behind him as to not be shot, she watched the others who argued among themselves for a few seconds before they raised both of their guns and gunned the poor man down with no remorse. Panicking slightly, Ieiko raised her chain and aimed it at one of her attackers which caused the spike at the end of it to penetrate the man's body and just as quickly travelled to the other guard's neck causing a loud crunch to echo through the floor space while he fell to the floor. _

_Ieiko sighed to herself and turned to the rest of the people in the room, at first she wondered why they didn't run while they had the chance but she quickly saw the locks on the door and the look of helplessness on their faces. 'They were forced to work here huh' Ieiko thought to herself as the people began to yell their situation at her in desperation. Ignoring their pleading, Ieiko walked over to one of the discarded machine guns and knelt down to pick it up 'There is no need for them to suffer' the words went through her head as she quickly stood back up and aimed the machine gun to the crowd of workers in the furthest corners of the warehouse like building. The sound of gun shots entered the air like a hit to the stomach, the people in the corner stopped screaming as they were shot repeatedly preventing any sound coming from them. Once all of the people were piled on top of each other, Ieiko walked over to the deceased guards and began to search them for something she could use, not money or valuables but a tool to dismiss any evidence from the warehouse. After checking the third guard, Ieiko raised from her crouching position with a plain silver lighter in her hand that had the initials of the dead guard marked on it. Strolling to the next guard, Ieiko smiled as she spotted a flask attached to the belt of the unconscious guard 'First fire, now fuel. I must be lucky' she thought as she carefully removed the flask from its holder and flipped open the cap to check that the contents were actually alcoholic._

"_Ew, Rum? You have such bad taste" Ieiko spoke out loud for the first time to fully show her disgust with the particular beverage. With a wrinkled nose, Ieiko began to carefully distribute the liquid so that there was enough to go around the warehouse but also to burn all of the drugs and the remaining people. Using her chain, Ieiko escaped through the skylight that she had broken a little less than an hour ago as she reached the top, she retrieved the lighter that she had stored down her glove and opened the lid to reveal a large single flame. With a slight throw, she let go of the lighter making sure that it landed in a pool of rum that she had created to ensure that she would be able to start the fire with ease. She watched as the flames began to engulf the warehouse in a destructive manor, she was mesmerized by the dancing flames that at first hurt her eyes but now that her eyes adjusted she could see the beauty in the glowing heat. Once the smell of burning drugs hit her nose, Ieiko decided that it was time to go home, after all her mother would instantly be able to smell the presence of drugs in her house. The woman scared Ieiko at times, with that in mind Ieiko retracted her chain to its former size and turned on her heel before jumping off into the night_

Ieiko raised a hand to her forehead and sat up in her bed with a yawn, last night was a good way to get university off of her mind for a while. She hated that she had to attend the stupid place, there was no reason for her to go there and she would rather use the money that her dad pays for weapons instead. 'Annoying man' She thought as she ran her hand along her blonde hair which she just so happened to inherit from him, she had also inherited her Dad's association with the mafia and his shooting ability. Her brown eyes where from her Mum's side of the family and a trait that she shared with her Brother but unlike her family Ieiko can be quite serious and is often easily annoyed by other people. However, when she is around family and friends she is as carefree as the rest of her family sometimes even being as clumsy as Tsuna when she is comfortable with her surroundings and the people she is with.

She let her head fall back onto the comfy pillow, attempting to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up. Today was a free day for her to complete an assignment so she wanted to spend as long as possible in bed. However, the deafening sound of Tsuna falling down the stairs, once again, assured that Ieiko was fully awake and would not be able to get back to sleep till the night. 'Stupid Tsuna' Ieiko thought to herself as she swung her legs out of her blanket and brought herself to a sitting position at the side of her bed. Raising her arms above her head, she fully stretched the ligament until a satisfying crack echoed through her bedroom. Upon hearing the sound, Ieiko jumped from her sitting position and walked over to her desk which was pushed under the window on the far side of her room. To the left of the desk, pushed against the wall was a dark wooded wardrobe where Ieiko neatly kept her clothes and her shoes so that they wouldn't clutter the room, she also kept any spare weapons in a secret compartment at the back of the wardrobe. She didn't have much more stuff in her room, she had a bin at the foot of her bed and a bar attached to her ceiling which she used for pull ups and muscle strengthening. Above her bed was a floating shelf which housed some of her books and keepsakes like statues from when she was a child and old birthday badges she had received on odd birthday. The remaining wall space was occupied with framed photos of her and her family and friends, many memories were housed on these walls including Tsuna's birth, the first day that she had met Timoteo and some pictures of her with some of the hit men she had worked with.

After she sat down at her desk she opened her computer and turned it on, it didn't take long for it to power up so she was able to quickly open a new email to send to the Ninth telling him of her completed mission. This was the quickest way to contact him, it was still a wonder to her that he knew how to operate a computer yet here he was able to send an email in reply to her.

'Thank you, Ieiko. As usual, the money for completing the hit should be in your account in the next three days. If there appears to be a problem please contact me as soon as possible. Now enough of the business, child. How have you been? Well, I hope. When are you planning to visit us again? You are welcome any time. How are your Brother and Mother? I won't ask about your education, I have heard from Ganauche your colourful opinion of it

Speak to you soon,

Timoteo x'

Ieiko let out a laugh at the message the old mafia boss had sent her. He was always like family to her and she was happy that after all the years she had known he still wasn't all business with her. Ieiko eagerly began to type at the keyboard in front of her to reply to her Boss as quickly as she could, after all the time difference was hard to cope with. It would have been about 2:30 pm in Italy and Timoteo is usually very busy in the day times.

'Hello Ninth, I have been good for the past few weeks although I am missing my dad a lot and I'm missing everyone in Italy also. I should hopefully be able to visit at the end of the month, when my University has a break for half term. Thanks for asking about Mum and Tsuna, she's as perky and oblivious as ever and Tsuna is still failing most of his classes. I have given up on trying helping him study since he falls asleep after half an hour. And yes, I truly hate my University.

Ieiko x'

Instantly after sending the email, Ieiko heard the familiar ding of a new email. A bit sceptical, she opened the email to see a single sentence from Timoteo.

'Tsuna won't be failing for long, Ciao Ieiko x'

Ieiko narrowed her eyes at the screen trying to think of what the crazy old man had done now. Last time she retrieved a message as sketchy as this, she was kidnapped by some of his men and tranquilised so that she wouldn't cause any complications before she was put on a plane to Vongola HQ and woke up lying on the couch in Ninth's office with his guardians surrounding her. Even though she was thankful for what he did she was a bit pissed off that he had her tranquilised and didn't tell her where she was going or why. With a sigh of slight annoyance, she rose from her seat and walked out of her room door to get to the kitchen where breakfast was undoubtedly waiting for her. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her Mum hovering over the stove like she usually would of a morning, preparing something delicious for her eldest child. Ieiko let out a yawn to make her mother aware of her presence before immediately regretting it when she brought Ieiko into a suffocating hug while screaming with happiness.

"I have some excellent news Ie-chan" Nana told her daughter while holding her at arm's length by her shoulders so that Ieiko could recover from her near death experience. Ieiko shook her head and gave her mother her full attention while Nana continued to beam with happiness. "I've found a Tutor for Tsuna who works for free in exchange for food and boarding" She spoke proudly turning back to the food in delight. Ieiko stood still for a few seconds thinking of what her mother just said with a blank expression before exploding with a shout.

"What! Have you lost your mind? Letting a complete stranger in our house all day, every day where they have ample time to kill us all! They could be anyone, my life is more important than Tsuna's education" Ieiko shouted angrily at her Mother, trying to get her to see some sense in the absurd idea that she had. Ignoring Ieiko's tone, Nana turned to her with a smile on her face which caused Ieiko to feel slightly stupid from the look she was getting.

"Don't be silly, Ieiko. Reborn's a baby and a qualified tutor. He isn't dangerous" Nana educated her twenty year old daughter on the new addition to the household while Ieiko listened intently. As soon as her mother spoke Reborn's name her eyes widened slightly in surprise and annoyance, no way was she allowing the demon hit man to live in her house for probably forever. Noticing her daughter's distressed face Nana went to ask what was wrong only for Ieiko to leave her room in a rush. "I-Ieiko" Nana shouted towards the stairs only for Ieiko's blonde hair to pop through the stairs with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Mum, I just realised I have to go out early. I'll eat when I get back" Ieiko apologised for her abrupt exit before continuing upstairs with a determined look on her face. This is what Timoteo meant when he told her Tsuna wouldn't be a failure anymore. Ieiko truthfully didn't care if Reborn was going to tutor her Brother, what she cared about was if Reborn revealed her well hidden secret to him. She couldn't handle the look of betrayal she would retrieve from Tsuna, she just couldn't cope. 'Please Reborn, shock everyone and behave yourself for once' she thought as she retreated back into her room.


	2. Chapter 2- The one with the School

Ieiko listened to her footsteps hitting the path in a slow rhythmic pace. After getting changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white dolman sleeve top with a black blazer covering it and a pair of slight wedged brown ankle boots. Compared to what she looked like as an assassin this attire was very plain and simple attracting little too no attention to passers-by, minus a few male admirers, as she walked to her little brothers high school in search for the infant hit man that accompanied him. It didn't take her long to arrive at Namimori middle school, her old and beloved school where she used to spend long after school hours perfecting her technique on the roof where no one would be able to see her. A smile found its way to Ieiko's lips upon remembering the fond memories that she had here as a child, it made her guard drop as she didn't realise a person walking up to her.

"Strangers aren't allowed on the school premises during class hours" The person said to Ieiko in a deadly calm as he came to a halt a few feet in front of her. Ieiko met her brown eyes with his furious grey ones which tried to intimidate her as much as possible, it was in these short moments that Ieiko got a better look at the boy in front of her. He had black hair which created an ' M' like fringe for his sharp grey eyes to peer through, attached to his uniform was the symbol Ieiko recognised as the Disciplinary committee leadership badge. 'Oh god, a goody two shoes with an anger problem. It's too early for this' Ieiko thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Look kid, I'm just coming to see my brother" Ieiko said in a slightly annoyed tone as she raised her hands to signify that she meant no harm to the kid in front of her or the school that he attended and was obviously protective of. The boy glared at her with razor sharp dislike which could have slashed at her like a knife, the tone that she had grated on his nerves which in turn made him angry with her. Ieiko watched as the boy revealed a pair of tonfas from his school uniform and held them in a warning manor toward Ieiko who raised an eyebrow at the fact that this kid actually carried a serious weapon around with him. 'What's with this kid?" Ieiko thought amused as the intensity of the boys glare increased, if that was even possible.

"Get off of the school premises, or I'll bite you to death" The boy threatened Ieiko with a deadly calm voice. He didn't know who he was dealing with, he was lucky that Ieiko wasn't in an argumentative mood or an all-out war would have commenced on his precious school property. Chuckling to herself slightly, Ieiko stepped back a couple of times until she was outside of the school grounds, she then stopped where she was and looked back to the boy with a slight glare in her eyes and a sly grin plastered on her face. 'Ieiko no, don't pick a fight with a goddamn kid' she mentally scolded herself but continued anyway.

"You know it's illegal to carry an offensive weapon, right?" The boy accepted the challenge with a small smile as he put his tonfas back away in his uniform. The look on his face managed to piss off Ieiko more than she expected a middle schooler to be able to. The boy turned around and began to walk off, effectively ignoring Ieiko until he reached the entrance of the school and glanced behind his shoulder at the angry girl who stood outside of the gates.

"Not if you have reason to" He responded before opening the door to the entrance and walking in as the last bell of the day sounded, signalling that it was time for all of the little kiddies to run home to Mummy and Daddy. Ieiko remained glaring at the space where the black haired teen had stood, anger seething through her body quickly turned to amusement as she smiled slightly at the run in.

"Ballsy Kid" She said to herself as kids began to flock out of the school, avoiding the intimidating girl as much of possible while conversing with their friends on unimportant topics. Suddenly, Ieiko felt a great weight land on her head causing her to buckle slightly from the difference in gravity that she was feeling.

"Right you are, Ieiko" A squeaky weird voice remarked from on top of Ieiko's head as she tried to regain to her balance which was accomplished when the suited infant jumped from her head to a concrete pillar which held the gate in place. Ieiko raised her head and glared at the infant who was now sitting cross legged and looking at Ieiko with beady black eyes. He was wearing a suit, no doubt Italian, with a yellow undershirt and black leather shoes, around his neck was a yellow dummy and his black hair was covered with a yellow rimmed fedora which housed a green, yellow-eyed chameleon.

"Reborn" Ieiko stated as she rubbed her head. It was her way of greeting people when she didn't like them, she wouldn't have given him this greeting if he didn't squish her head into her neck. A smile grew across the infants face as he looked down to the woman standing below him, it was the first time he had officially met her so he studied her closely. She had the same blonde hair as her father the only difference was that hers was longer, almost to her waist and looked much softer. Her big brown eyes reminded Reborn of his new student while hers were harsher than his from seeing many horrors that Tsuna would never imagine. She was tall for a girl 5ft 7in which made for a slim build which housed powerful muscles for combat, all in all she was the perfect specimen produced from years of training and many successful missions.

"Ieiko 'White Damsel' Sawada" Reborn smirked as he saw the glare that he got in response to him using her hit man name. She had hated that stupid name from the first time that some stupid witness used it she should have killed that old man when she had the chance. It made her sound like some common prostitute or a drug for that matter, plus the word damsel suggests that she needs people to save her which couldn't be further from the truth. She was stopped from her inner rant by Reborn abruptly standing up and jumping back into the school without bothering to say anything to her.

"H-hey Reborn" Ieiko started to protest but stopped when she realised that Reborn had already left and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. 'Great I love being ignored' Ieiko said to herself as she lifted up the sleeve to her blazer and checked the time to see that twenty minutes had passed since school had ended 'Where can Tsuna be?' She asked as older students began to pour from the school laughing with each other excitedly. Whispers of a Kendo fight involving 'Mochida-senpai' and a boy called 'Underpants man' reached her ears as Ieiko saw her brother come around the corner of the building wearing a scruffy uniform.

"Ie-chan" Tsuna smiled happily at his big sister as he approached her. Ieiko returned his smile as she saw people looking at Tsuna and pointing at him happily, it was weird to see Tsuna this popular. He had always been referred to as No-Good Tsuna and didn't have any that many friends to the best of Ieiko's knowledge. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna enquired as he came to a stop in front of her. Before she had a chance to reply a few boys round about Tsuna's aged approached the two of them and faced Tsuna with admiration and shock.

"That was brilliant, No-Good Tsuna" One praised to which Ieiko sweat dropped due to the praise that Tsuna received with a mixture of criticism as well.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do Kendo" Another added to the compliment which caused Ieiko to replay what she had early from a passer-by. Since Tsuna definitely wasn't Mochida she deduced that Tsuna must have been the 'Underpants boy' that people had been talking about. What the hell was Tsuna doing in his underwear? What the hell was Tsuna doing having a Kendo match in his goddamn underwear? 'What is going on?' Ieiko thought to herself while the boys walked away still talking excitedly about the Kendo match that her brother supposedly took part in. Once they were out of ear shot, Ieiko looked back to Tsuna with a raised eyebrow and a look that Tsuna had come to recognise as a 'Spill it, now' look.

"I had a Kendo match against the captain" Tsuna owned up as he scratched the back of his head, looking away from Ieiko's surprised and curious expression. "I actually won though and people don't think I'm a loser anymore" He reasoned as Ieiko put her hands on her hips from learning of Tsuna's new hobby.

"Why did you do it anyway? And why in the hell are people calling you 'Underpants boy'?" Ieiko asked the two most prominent things that were in her head at that moment in time. Tsuna closed his eyes in thought as he scratched his head more vigorously than before. Could the reason he done Kendo be this bad? After another patient silence Tsuna looked back up at his sister with an awkward expression, his big brown eyes meeting their identical pair on Ieiko's face.

"I kinda confessed to Kyoko" He spoke causing a red blush to reveal on his cheeks from embarrassment. Ieiko smiled fondly at her little brother, he may be a klutz and a completely useless person but he has idealised that girl for a long time and hearing that he finely had the courage to tell her made Ieiko very proud of him. "But, I confessed in nothing but my underpants" Tsuna quickly added causing Ieiko's thoughts to crash to a halt upon hearing the unforgivable her brother had pulled. She stood their motionless for about five seconds, and then she blinked her eyes at him as if she was just seeing for the first time, however before she could even begin to speak Kyoko started to walk over to the pair.

"Tsuna-san" She called happily to the untidy brunette who jumped at the mention of his name. He turned his head to see Kyoko happily waving at him while closing the distance between her and the brown eyed siblings. Once Kyoko was standing next to Tsuna she took a moment to glance at the taller doe-eyed girl who was staring into space, she would never had guessed it was due to shock. "Thank you for today Tsuna-san. I really appreciate it" She beamed at the teenager, giving him her signature sparkly smiles causing him to melt like butter. Ieiko watched the exchange without fully grasping hold of what was going on, she still couldn't believe what Tsuna had done. 'That damn pervert' she thought as she looked down to Tsuna and Kyoko. "Who's this?" Kyoko asked Tsuna, snapping him out of his dreamy state before he looked to Ieiko.

"I'm Ieiko Sawada, Tsuna's older sister" Ieiko spoke in a soft unintimidating tone so she did not scare the poor innocent girl in front of her. She placed one of her hands back on her hips and smiled at the younger girl before leaning down to her height to speak to her properly. "Sorry if Tsuna is a bother to you, he's the problem child of the family" Ieiko smirked as Kyoko laughed to herself and Tsuna became visibly agitated, he threw his arms into the air in exasperation and started to fling them around to get the attention of the two chuckling girls.

"I am not a problem child!" He yelled at his sister who simply grabbed his ear and tugged it sending a sharp pain down Tsuna's ear. He screamed in pain as his sister let go of her death like grip on his poor ear and returned to not being interested in him. She looked down to his crouched figure in slight annoyance before crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Don't be rude to me, Dame-Tsuna" Ieiko hissed, obviously not liking the fact that Tsuna had the audacity to yell at her like she was some toddler. She was his elder, 6 years his senior and she deserved respect from him which she made sure that she got. Excluding all the mafia business they were just two normal siblings who, despite arguing to no end and annoying each other daily, loved each other very much and would do anything for them.

"Hey, Kyoko! Hurry up to the extreme" An energetic shout from down the road grabbed the attention of the trio, whose head turned in the direction of the voice. A white haired boy began to jog up to the three of them, Ieiko narrowed her eyes as she began to learn about him from his appearance. He was sporty, that was obvious, the plaster over his nose was probably to protect from injury of some sort, probably boxing as she deduced from his rugged attire and the muscles that she could make an outline of under his shirt. 'Great, a chipper and energetic boxing freak. Everything that I don't like rolled in to one scruffy package' she sarcastically thought to herself as her narrowed eyes became a glare of contempt for the person she had never even met before.

"Who is he?" She asked coldly while Tsuna rose from his crouched position, still cuddling his previously tortured ear in fear his sister would attack again. Tsuna looked to the white haired athlete who quickly came to a stop in front of the three people with a bright smile directed at Kyoko 'Aw tough luck Tsuna, she's taken' Ieiko mentally comforted Tsuna who turned to introduce the two older people.

"This is Ryohei Sasgawa, Kyoko's big brother" Tsuna told his sister of the strange teen who stood in front of her proudly at the mention of his name. Tsuna didn't even specify if what he was saying was good or bad, yet he still looked proud and proceeded to grin at the older girl in front of him despite the grimace she was giving him. "Ryohei, this is my sister Ieiko Sawada" Tsuna introduced Ieiko despite the evident dislike on her face that only Tsuna seemed to recognise. Ryohei thrust his hand out in front of him, closing the gap between the two with a smile on his face.

"I am extremely pleased to meet you" Ryohei loudly stated causing Ieiko to wince slightly and narrow her eyes more at how lively Ryohei was, it really irked her. She never really liked chipper people anyway, there was always something wrong to her about being happy and preppy all the time, it just wasn't natural. Also, Ryohei being a boxer didn't help, in her opinion boxing was a sloppy sport which is only good for producing bloody noses and early deaths, there was no skill to boxing which is pointless. All it is is throwing punches and hoping that you cause some damage to your opponent. She very much wanted to voice her opinion just to see the flame of Ryohei's fire to burn out completely but she was stopped when Reborn jumper onto her shoulder and sat there pleasantly. It was a warning, don't do anything stupid or I will shoot you later.

"Pleased to meet you too" Ieiko said after a while, taking Ryohei's hand in hers and quickly shaking it with a fake pleasant smile on her face. Having Reborn was not going to be good for her, she wouldn't be able to do anything that he deemed inappropriate which probably included most of her social activities as well. 'Goodbye Saturday night party, hello studies' she thought to herself with a slightly saddened expression as she released Ryohei's hand and turned to Tsuna. "Well better get you home, squirt" Ieiko remarked as she slightly ruffled Tsuna's hair with a chuckle. Not that his hair could get anymore messy than it already was but it of cause brought embarrassment to Tsuna who of course hit her arm.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kyoko" He shyly spoke with a small wave, she smiled back in return and waved to him as well before she turned around and began to walk away with Ryohei. Tsuna stood in his spot day dreaming to himself about how beautiful Kyoko was, that was until another sharp pain ran down his ear for the second time that day. Ieiko stood there smirking to herself with Reborn on her shoulder, giving Tsuna an all knowing look which made him nervous around her, nothing good ever came out of that look. Ieiko turned to walk away with the same smirk on her face. She knew something that Tsuna didn't. "H-Hey Onee-san" He yelled slightly, running to catch up to her long strides which already took her halfway down the road. Once he was next to her, he caught her side glancing at him with an amused expression on her face and a glint in her brown eyes, Reborn had the exact same expression on his face as he played with a strand of Ieiko's blonde hair. "What?" Tsuna asked nervously causing Reborn to jump on to his head while Ieiko bent down to his height and placed her face up close to his so that their noses almost touched.

"You're in lo-ve" Ieiko stated in a sing-song voice which instantly made Tsuna's face flush a magnificent red colour due to the absurd accusation which couldn't be more accurate. Ieiko's face broke into a cat like grin upon seeing her brother adorable reaction to her teasing. 'Oh this is never going to end' Ieiko's mental voice laughed along with her.

"N-no I'm not!" Tsuna bellowed revealing the secret that he was lying to Ieiko about. A sharp stamp on the head stopped Tsuna from explaining himself while the home tutor hit man got comfy on his new perch which just happened to be Tsuna's head.

"But it's so obvious" Reborn couldn't help but join in with the onslaught of taunts that he was getting from his snickering sister. Reborn returned to Ieiko's shoulder as the two nuisances to Tsuna's life continued to laugh while they walked along the bridge, leaving a very stunned Tsuna to himself.

"Hey guys wait for me" He shouted as he jogged to catch up to the two laughing 'comedians', not noticing the dark shadow standing behind the lamp post watching the whole scene play out in front of him. A cigarette hung out of his mouth as he continued to watch the so called Vongola Candidate chase after his older sister.

"The candidate's sister is White Damsel. How interesting?" He spoke to himself once the three people went out of eyesight.


	3. Chapter 3- The one with the Best friend

_**Contains swearing.**_

_**I do not own anything associated with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the characters I create in this story.**_

The annoying high pitched noise of the alarm clock awoke Ieiko from her slumber in a less than graceful way. Not realising that she had to go to University today she thought that she would be able to sleep soundly, however her extended weekend was over and her strenuous school work began today. With a loud groan, Ieiko threw the covers from her bed so that they landed on the floor with a soft thud, her legs automatically reached to the floor and supported the weight of her body as she walked to her wardrobe to get ready. She decided to wear a denim outfit today, short denim dungarees paired with a floral tee-shirt underneath and a denim jacket to wear over the entire ensemble.

Collapsing back on to her bed, Ieiko carefully pulled on her denim ankle boots that she had bought due to the tassels the fell from the top of the boot to just above the heel. She loved that little added part. Once again rising from the comfy safety of her well missed bed, Ieiko walked to the door of her room and before exiting, grabbed the rucksack that was hanging onto the door hook that was secured to the door. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised to see that Reborn had made himself at home by sitting on a pile of cushions that was on one of the chairs, a white cup in his hand giving off the strong smell of Reborn's favourite drink which she would no doubt have to get used to.

"Ciaossu" He greeted her once he had took a sip from the steaming cup of black liquid. Ieiko yawned slightly and took a seat opposite him, discarding her bag next to her before she went rummaging through it to find the brush she had put in there the other day. Looking up from her bag she smiled at the infant annoyingly and then went rummaging through her bag causing Reborn to hide his face behind the rim of his fedora and smirk to himself. "So you're one of them people?" He questioned her as she finally found the brush and sat back up to begin taming her slightly messy blonde hair. She acknowledged Reborn with an agitated hum signalling him to carry on. "You aren't a morning person" He told her whilst moving the cup to his lips once again to take a sip of the drink which did not compare to its Italian history.

"No, I suppose not" She tiredly replied as she began to brush out her long blonde hair so that it might just look presentable. It was sorely true, Ieiko had despised mornings for many years now and she had little tolerance for them. Who would want to get up at silly hours in the morning? It was just not something she enjoyed, her ideal bliss is to sleep in bed till past midday not having any worries in the world and knowing that everything was taken care of.

"It's not surprising given your line of work, Damsel" He smiled at her sarcastically while she cast him a sideways glare. The mention of her assassin life caught her attention, no one ever had the nerve to talk to her about it and she wasn't going to begin to. She carefully placed her brush on the table and turned to Reborn fully, bringing her left leg across to rest on her right one.

"If you dare tell anyone" She started in a venomous tone, her hand unconsciously twitching, ready to strike if she needed to. It would probably be the worst decision she would ever make in her life but it was still an option that was open to her. Reborn looked up at her, not with a smirk or a deadly smiled but with a plain expression that didn't seem threatening at all.

"Your secret is safe with me, I won't inform people of your true identity" He told her causing a wave of relief to wash over Ieiko, even if it was for a moment. "However, no doubt more and more Mafioso will be arriving here now so your identity is more at peril" He added to his previous statement which didn't make Ieiko as relieved as she previously was. "I will try to the best of my ability to prevent them from revealing your identity but there will be a time when you will have to face Tsuna with it" Reborn finished earning a small 'thank you' from the women sitting in front of him. Now that he had said what needed to be said he could see a small twinge of fear in her otherwise emotionless face, the mask that she wore to hide her true emotions was perfected through the years but not even he was that good at hiding his emotions.

In a swift movement, Ieiko stood up from her seat and placed her bag on one of her shoulders so that she wouldn't forget it. She turned back to Reborn with a small smile on her pale face and walked to the door.

"Take care of Tsuna" It sounded more like an unrealistic beg but still it was needed especially after the stunt that he pulled the other day. Turning back towards the door, Ieiko started to walk when something was thrown at her and landed on her shoulder. Ieiko picked it up and recognised it as a letter from the Ninth, complete with authentic seal and the same envelop she had come used to handling. Sure enough, her name was hand written on the front of the letter in black ink, the stroked were effortless and no spillages or marks were evident on the cream coloured letter.

"Timoteo wanted me to give that to you" Reborn said from his space in the kitchen. Ieiko looked at the envelop once more before lowering her head and walking to the front door that she quickly exited from. If her mother was awake she would have scolded her for wearing shoes in the house, that's why she was thankful that she wasn't here to see it. Once outside in the cool morning air, Ieiko looked back down to the letter in her hand debating whether to open it or not. 'You don't stress over killing someone but you are reduced to jelly when you get a letter' her inner voice chided her causing a small chuckle to escape in to the morning air as she began to walk to the bus stop.

Head facing forward, Ieiko walked silently down the halls of her University working her way around the building that she had gotten used to for the past couple of years. Her destination was the elevator at the far end of the hall which she had reached in a few long strides and pressed the button that hailed the elevator. She could hear other students around her conversing, rushing and complaining about their 'horrible' lives. With a light scoff, Ieiko stepped in to the open elevator pressing the button of her desired floor as she went, she turned on her heel as the doors closed behind her and patiently waited for the quick elevator ride to end. Her eyes flickered to the illuminated lights above the elevator door which showed the floor that the elevator had just passed. 'Level two, level three, level four, level five. Here's to another week of learning' the thought ran through her head as the doors to the elevator opened to the sixth floor, unexpectedly revealing a smiling red haired female.

"Ie-chan!" The girl yelled as she projected herself into the elevator, enveloping the shocked blonde into a hug. The girl laughed as Ieiko jumped from the surprising event, it was way too early and weird for the red head to be flinging herself at unaware people it was not her fault that the girl had given her a fright. After a few long seconds the bubbly red head released her unsuspecting friend and smiled at her cheekily "Ha, scared you Ieiko" The girl giggled as she allowed Ieiko to exit the elevator, walking to the side of her with a grin written across her dainty expression.

Ieiko shook her head at her best friends behaviour, it's not that she didn't love the red heads antics because in actuality it's what got her through the tiring school day but it is sometimes obscure as to how she hasn't annoyed the hell out of someone. Ieiko looked down to her shorter comrade with an obscure expression on her face at how that incident could have gone badly wrong.

"What if someone else was in the elevator Kimi-chan?" She asked with curiosity at the little woman to her right side. The red head merely shrugged as she raised her arms behind her head and crossed her hands behind her head causing Ieiko to roll her eyes.

That was just typical of her best friend, Kimiko Hinata. Short, sassy and strange, Kimi has been Ieiko's best friend since high school where the inseparable duo first met due to a chance incident involving two dinner trays, a group of cheerleaders and a wet floor. It was not pretty. It has never been a dull moment with the out spoken red head, there is always something that she had done that she would no doubt drag the secret assassin into, Ieiko can't remember how many times she has heard the words 'So, what was the assignment?' or 'Hey, you know your my blood sister and you'd do anything to help me' and even 'Will you follow me to the end of the earth no matter the consequences?'. Looking at her you wouldn't think that Kimi was that type of person, short curly red hair framed an angelic heart shaped face complete with big blue eyes and small button nose. Her ears stick out of her hair a little giving her an even more childish appearance to the childish character that she already possess. Today, the red head wore a purple shoulder cut out shirt that's reached to her waist where it met a pair of black jean shorts that where held up by an equally black studded belt. On her feet where a pair of black leather boots that where not fully tied to her feet but where tight enough so that they did not fall off.

Ieiko and Kimi walked a bit further down the hall to get to a room which had the words 'lecture theatre 5' engraved on the wooden door in gold print, this is where Ieiko and Kimi would get the first bout of education for the day. Leaning forward, Ieiko grabbed one of the two handles to the double door entrance and opened it allowing Kimi to walk through first.

"Such a gentleman" Kimi commented sarcastically as she walked through the opened door, followed closely by Ieiko who took in the partially empty lecture hall before the girls started to look for a pair of seats near the middle of the room. Kimi remark earned a quick smack to the back of her head courtesy of a now satisfied Ieiko who quickly located a couple of unoccupied seats.

"Come on" Ieiko commanded, walking off in the direction of the seats while Kimi trailed behind her muttering obscenities with regards to the hit that she just got on the back of the head which she obviously wasn't happy about. The seats weren't much to be honest, just a fabric seat propped up against a wooden oval backing which housed a tier above that level and provided a desk for the people sitting above. The desk that Ieiko and Kimi would use was the backing for the seats in the lower tier, this was how the room was set out, fifteen tiers with a central podium at the bottom where the lecturer stood and delivered the lecture. Ieiko sat down on one of the empty seat while Kimi unceremoniously collapsed in the chair to Ieiko's right before turning to her best friend with narrowed eyes and an inquisitive look on her face.

"There is something wrong with you" Kimi stated in a monotone causing Ieiko to look to her. Kimi quickly adjusted her posture so that she was facing Ieiko dead on and locked her blue eyes with Ieiko's brown ones. "Spill" She added simply making Ieiko chuckle before she saw the seriousness in her best friend's face that slightly startled her. With a sigh Ieiko placed her arms on the desk in front of her then laid her head upon them while avoiding Kami's gaze.

"Home life isn't that great at the moment" Ieiko admitted in a slightly muffled voice due to her arms restricting the sound of her voice from speaking aloud. Kimi raised an eyebrow at what Ieiko had told her and once again changed her position so that she could hear Ieiko better and also be more comfortable. "Tsuna's got a new a tutor" She spoke solemnly igniting a puzzled expression to pass over Kimi's face before Ieiko realised what she said and quickly raised her head while waving her arms in a 'no' formation. "No, I didn't mean".

She was cut off by Kimi who nodded her head while saying. "I know what you mean" Ieiko smiled at her understanding before retreating to her previous position with a saddened expression from thinking about what could actually happen due to the arrival of Reborn.

"He's going to ruin everything for me Kimi, I just know it" Ieiko spoke softly, barely a whisper but Kimi was still able to hear what she was saying. Feeling sorry for her friend Kimi was going to do something which she hardly ever did: give advice. Shifting her legs so that one lay across the other and bringing her hand to rest on her chin, Kimi put a thoughtful face on before turning to Ieiko who quizzically looked at her posture.

"Well it seems to me that you have a slight paranoia and worry issue. You think that the arrival of this person will cause some bad situation for you which you are obviously frightened of" She began, Ieiko nodded along with the statement. "Well, let me just say, why the fuck are you worrying about it?" Kimi asked harshly grabbing the attention of some of the other people in the room while Ieiko glared at her questioningly. "You shouldn't be worrying about something that could happen. Instead, you should act and stop it from happening and if that doesn't work, why don't you try to lessen the damage that the bad situation could do?" Now that Kimi had said it, Ieiko knew that she was right. She was weird with explain it but she was correct. Ieiko sat back into her seat properly, staring at nothing in particular while contemplating what Kimi had said, she should just prevent anything from happening to Tsuna or her. She should just protect him from the threats that he would face rather than worrying that he will find out that she is an assassin and if he found out, she would just have to deal with it. Although that should be avoided at all costs.

"Kimi, you are genius" Ieiko breathed out with a small smile playing on her lips, she was overwhelmed with how intuitive Kimi could be. She was not expecting her of all people to come up with a solution to her problem.

"I know, people are just oblivious to my intellect" She replied with a smirk plastered on her lips before both girls fell into a pleat of laughter over no particular reason. 'Thank you, Kimi' Ieiko thought to herself as she watched the hilarious laughing figure of her best friend inciting another chorus of laughter from her.

Ieiko sat on her bed, staring at the letter that she was handed this morning. Honestly now that she had received it, she wanted to rip her hair out.

_Miss Sawada,_

_As you are now aware, your brother is the main candidate to become Vongola Decimo. With this decision, you are expected to protect Tsunayoshi Sawada at all costs making sure that he is able to remain alive until his training is complete. While doing this, you will be given less strenuous hits which will give you ample time to protect your brother should he need it. However, I must ask that you keep your alter ego a secret from him until a later date which will be specified within time. This may be the hardest mission you have ever had to carry out but it is also the most important. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Timoteo _

The glow from the official seal glowed in the otherwise darkened room, shining on the anger contorted face of Ieiko who was not pleased with what she had just read. What was on the letter was true, she knew that she was not allowed to reveal who she was to her brother and he knew at she had to protect him. However, she was angry with the fact that Timoteo had told her that she wasn't allowed to do this stuff, it made her feel inferior in every way. It was like he did not trust her to make these decisions on her own, like she had to be told to do it or else she would do something dumb which would falter the entire operation. Also, what made her angrier was that he had told her that she would have to tell her brother when **he **told her. As if it was his decision, it was not going to affect him in anyway but it would greatly impact her life so who was he to order her to do it when he saw fit.

"Goddamn it" She seethed, throwing the flaming letter across the room in a spurt of uncontrollable anger. She hurled herself onto her bed, slightly hurting her head despite the soft cushion that it landed on. Maybe she was overreacting but she did have a point in all fairness, it was not his business and he had no right to order her round like one of his lackeys. She did not work for him officially, she was freelance though she did spend most of her time working with the Vongola but still it gave him no right. 'Stupid job, stupid Tsuna, stupid Vongola' she thought as she turned over on her bed and buried her head into her people while naming more and more things that she deemed worthless.

_**Hey guys, third chapter done and dusted. Just want to say a big Thank You for reading this story, it's my first fan fiction so I'm happy that people have actually acknowledged its existence. Please keep reading and supporting, it means a lot. Also if you want to leave a review, feel free, I like constructive criticism and praise is good if you like it. **_

_**CheekySaku: I apologize for using the incorrect Japanese translation for older sister, I have changed that now to the correct term. Also, I hope that I have made less grammatical errors in this chapter. As for enquiring about the love interest I'm afraid that would be telling now wouldn't it, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for the constructive criticism, I greatly appreciate it because it allows me to improve. **_


End file.
